fcufandomcom-20200223-history
Lilita
For Fairview Comics, the free encyclopedia. Lilita The first codename in the present before anything worse comes for her when she changes the names from time to time. She is a little girl and thinks she uses the light magic arts alot. Lil and Lite and a are the words for codename for herself. This fits her well. White Magic White magic is magically used alot by the girl. She has been a good girl ever since she has practiced the light arts. Pure Good Magic A pure good magic is born with her magical genes through her personality in the life of her. She has made a choice to keep the light arts, the harsh white lights appearing in the magic. Good Girl She is a very good girl who has been helping the Xia alot and assoicating the Zemo sometimes. She is not interested in joining the Xia in the despite of her youth. Bad Things Happen to Her Her light magics, the natural mutation has been hurted her when she used the powers. A light burns her a little bit and bad by her own power. Without the help of the Xia or Zemo, she would have putted herself in the danger and led herself to the death beyond the possibility. The Fate The fate is coming worse for her. When she sees her sister dragging, capturing, and killing in the future, she uses the wrong doing by cheating the way she could able to see herself do well, but see her own sister do not well. She starts making the words by chanting them in her own words and memorizing better. Conjurator, the first time Extremely supernatural and paranormal conjurator who shows the magical acts of invoking spirits or using incantations or charms to cast magical spells. She realizes that she has to say the right words right to make the conjuration workable only. She can not decide what she can say what she wants everyday. Supernatural, Paranormal, or Other? Showing herself as a the nature of magic, everyone wonder what kind of a person she is. A mystery stranger called her, "a deity of the false magic" as she told the mystery stranger that she is not trying to be a deity. The ability She can see everything clear when she worked so hard on focusing on the magic ability. She has the better mystical perseptive with the complete five stages of her magic abilities. Her ability is the most dangerous thingi that could able to kill her and lead her to the death. Sister Sacrifical She saw her sister being dragged and possibly dead for good, but did not let her sister die because she saw the light in her greater than she was. She used it for greater good in an order to save her sister, prevent things happened to her, but knew that she can not save herself. She have to see what she needs to find the blur and she can get rid of that blur and then she could able to see anything better yet. Touching the Blur Touching the blur before planning to get rid of the blur, she goes crazy when she confuses by touching the blur simply. She has seen her own death once in her life. She realizes that either way she could do nothing or save someone would have lead her to the death. Category:Xia Category:Magic Apprentices Category:1991 Category:1991 Fairview Comics Character